


Love

by Misaki_kaito



Category: DCU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-06
Updated: 2011-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaki_kaito/pseuds/Misaki_kaito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark loved the little things. Bruce just loved Clark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

A/N: This is for northernwalker's prompt "Aurora Borealis". Hope you liked it!

It was the little moments that Clark loved the most. Like when Bruce unthinkingly used him as support to get his other sock on. Like that no matter how late it was when they went to bed- be it at the Manor or Clark’s apartment- they always said “goodnight”.  
Like at every Christmas, Thanksgiving and New Years, Bruce always found time to kiss him, no matter how busy his schedule was, and found time to just be with him. If Bruce Wayne needed time with his love, it was as if the gods moved it for him.

Bruce was never a man for big gestures, and Clark knew that very well.

It was the small ones that showed his love.

And Clark loved him for them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bruce loved Clark for his devotion. For crying out loud, the man flew him to the Northern Lights on their anniversary, just to show him exactly how wonderful the Aurora Borealis could feel from a Kryptonian point of view. 

Clark had stood by him when Bruce acted like a bitchy PMSing teenage girl, and helped him from the falls and hits and danger. He loved him for loving him, even when Bruce sniped and barked at him, and maintained a good disposition (most of the time).

That, and it was embarrassingly easy to please him. He never took advantage of it (much) and he did spoil him whenever he got the chance (As Brucie, not Batman).

Bruce loved the Kryptonian that loved him.

It was only natural.


End file.
